moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprockett
Sprockett is a character in Moshi Monsters. He is always together with Hubbs, hence they are referred to as 'Sprockett & Hubbs'. Originally they worked for C.L.O.N.C., but were both fired after the Super Weapon failure and dumped in the jungle on Music Island. Sprockett built the Robo Quacks that stole Baby Rox's voice, as mentioned by Holga in Pop Goes the BooBoo. He helped the Zoshlings rebuild their ship in Masters of the Swooniverse and was also seen in at the beginning of Missing on a Star. Sprockett is known to be the more mechanical robot but in Issue 6 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine, it was announced that his work was 'slapdash' and all of his machines eventually go wrong. In 2013, a golden statue of him could be made online with six codes, the codes no longer work, although the individual items can be bought at Horrods. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Sprockett is a serious and soulless robot, with a super short fuse! He and his hyperactive partner Hubbs make up S&H Industries, the accident-prone creators of many of C.L.O.N.C.'s most wicked weapons and contraptions. They even built a Super Weapon to destroy the sun. But Sprockett didn't care - as long as he met the deadline! Monster mistake Sprockett thinks he is the brainy half of S&H Industries, but this seems unlikely considering the teeny-weeny size of his central processor! In fact, both daft robots were sacked by C.L.O.N.C. because they didn't notice that the Super Moshis had sabotaged their designs for the Super Weapon, causing it to malfunction! Boggy blunder! Sprockett and Hubbs faced a squelchy ordeal when they fell into the Snaggletooth Swamp. Silly Sprockett got them gloopendously lost in the jungle, after they were both fired by C.L.O.N.C. Data file Often Spotted: In the Top Secret C.L.O.N.C. Laboratory Catchphrase: "Bleep, bleep, brink!" Likes: Tinkering with stuff, breaking things Notes *Single blinking eye *Brain processor the size of a shrivelled splatsuma! *Heart made of cogs Moshipedia Accident-prone creators of some of C.L.O.N.C.’s most dastardly contraptions (including various Glumping machines), Sprockett and Hubbs are the untrustworthy robotic duo who can’t stop squabbling. In fact they can’t even agree on who to work for. Put it this way, if you oil their cogs they’ll do your jobs! Sprockett is the serious lunk with a short fuse who seems to think he’s the brains behind S&H Industries. Sadly his central processor is about the size of a shrivelled splatsuma (but don’t tell him that). Trivia *Sprockett speaks every language in the swooniverse. Gallery Sprockett.png Sprocket Back.png TC Sprockett series 3.png Golden Statue White.png Buildable Robot - Head.png White.png Buildable Robot - Left Arm.png Buildable Robot - Body.png Buildable Robot - Right Arm.png White.png Buildable Robot - Legs.png White.png Golden Sprockett.png Music Island Missions MIM ZE p78.png MIM ZE p80.png MIM ZE p93.png MIM ZE p97.png MIM ZE p110.png MIM CSB p42.png MIM CSB p100.png MIM CSB p103.png MIM MOTS p85.png MIM MOTS p87.png MIM CC p29.png MIM CC p33.png MIM CC p36.png MIM CC p62.png MIM CC p95.png Category:Characters Category:Robots